NEXT Episode 5
Synopsis The episode starts in St. Chronica's Academy. As Kodaka enters he greets everyone in the clubroom and upon his entrance, he instantly sees Yukimura, who is now wearing a butler uniform, much to Kodaka's confusion. Yozora then explained that it was yet another special training for becoming a real man, version 2, for Yukimura. " I'm still far from being a man, but I am devoted. " Kodaka then retorted on Yukimura's response, reminding her she's a girl, but Yukimura said that a'' true man transcends the concepts of sex. Yozora then agreed on Yukimura, expanding her statement as.. ''" Precisely, Yukimura. As long as you're a true man at soul, you can be a true man, even if you're biologically a female! " " Yes. Please watch over me, Aniki. I shall one day become a true man like yourself. " Yukimura then made a sweet smile to Kodaka, an evidence of her devotion to the latter. Kodaka then asked, that he understands that Yukimura's determined in becoming a man, but asked why in a butler uniform. To which Yozora answered by saying,'' when you think "gentleman", you think "butler". Sena and Rika then added that girls in butler uniforms are cute and becoming popular, and cited an example of it from a character (Mebaru Kokonoe) from a galge/eroge (Chicken Butler Mayonnaise). Rika then said that Yozora has good taste in dressing Yukimura in a butler outfit. To which Yozora tilted her head, stating that she ''screwed up again. ''Yukimura then said, that even though she doesn't understand, but added that she will continue to serve Kodaka in a butler outfit, provided to her by Yozora. To which Kodaka agreed. Kodaka then walked by Rika, and saw a scene of two men who were about to kiss, in her laptop. Rika is then asked by Kodaka if she is indeed playing a BL game (boy's love game), which she then confirmed and added that she still has a few games to finish, consisting of other BL games, RPGs, shooters, and otome games. Yozora, upon hearing, then asked Rika what are otome games. ''" They're like galge for girls. " Rika then handed a copy of an otome game to Yozora, much to her suprise. " Th-That's... That accursed Semoponume! " Kodada, upon seeing the game's title, then asked Rika if the game is somehow related to KiraSaku (a galge formerly played by Sena not long after the Neighbor's Club founding). Rika confirmed this, but added that its a girls' version of the original game and all characters from it were gender swapped. And adding the name of the game, GirlSuku, ''for short. ''" There sure are a lot of games in this world... " " You don't sound very interested. " " Yeah. I'm not. If its a relative of that shitty game, then its probably just as shit. Sena, upon hearing on Yozora's cold statement towards Rika's otome game, instantly protested on her statement. " I can't let that one go! " " Hm? " " I've never played GirlSuku, but hearing a game that's like a little sister to KiraSuku getting dissed pisses me off! Dissing GirlSuku is like dissing my little sister... Right! It's like dissing Kobato-chan! " Kodaka then retorted on Kobato being Sena's little sister, but also supported her statement. " But I don't like the idea of judging a book by its cover, anyway. " " Uu.. You too, Kodaka? Fine. I'll play it first, then bash it. No objections to that, right? " With that said, Yozora started playing GirlSuku. While starting the game, Yozora skipped the opening saying its a waste of time and began by putting her name first and being instructed by Rika. " My name, huh? " " You should play it with your name, Senpai. " " The main character's a bitch who's going to sleep with a bunch of men, right? I'll put in Meat's name. " " Why me?! " " It's fun playing a bitch sometimes, but why don't we try going out with a pure girl who just chooses one guy? " " Well in that case... " As Yozora finished putting the name Mikazuki, ''Sena instantly grabbed the controller in Yozora's hand and began by putting a nonsense name for Yozora's character. ''" Ahahahah! Yohechiborake! Look at that! Yohechiborake! A weird name like that is perfect for you! Ahahahah! (She's still trying to get back at her for that Semoponume thing? (Kodaka) Yohechiborake! What a name! Rika, then went over to Sena, who was still feeling triumphant on what she did to Yozora. " Sena-sempai. I am trying to indoctrinate her into the joys of otome games. Why are you ruining the fun? " " Um... I... Well... " " Why? " " U-Um... I'm sorry... " " Why are you apologizing? I'm asking why you should do something like that. ''" " *''gasp*! (S-Scary...(Kodaka) Yozora then continued putting her name and pressed START, hence, the game started. (IN-GAME SCRIPT) " My name is Yozora Mikazuki. I'm a first year high school student who's starting at Kirameki Academy today! Wow! The spring wind feels so nice! " " (Sena, upon hearing the last sentence) Spring wind? Gahahahahah! " " I'm just a normal girl you can find anywhere, but I want to have a wonderful school life! (Yozora, upon hearing, felt disgusted) " With the air filled with cherry blossoms, I passed through the school gates, my chest puffed with the hopes of that life. " " (Sena) Chest puffed with hopes? Hahahahah! You don't have a chest to puff! Hahahah! (Yozora hits Sena with a flyswatter) What was that for, Spring Wind?! " (Yozora) Ghh! I'll kill you! " " (Rika) Now, now. You'll get used to it soon enough... " (The game scene then changed to "Yozora" on the ground with handsome man offering her help) " Ow! " " Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help you up. " " (Yozora) Who's this guy? " " (Rika) Ouji Shinomori. He's a new student, just like the main character. He's heir to the Shinomori Corporation, and all the girls in school love him! " " (Ouji) I hope we can both have a wonderful school life. " " What a cool guy... I got to meet someone like that on my first day! My high school life is going to be rose-colored! " " (Sena) R-O-S-E C-O-L-O-R-E-D! Ahahahahah!! Forget Spring Wind, I'm calling you Rose-colored! " " (Yozora) Ahhhhh!! This woman with meadows for brains isn't me! I'm changing it back to Yohechiborake! " " (Rika) Calm down, Senpai... It's just a game. " (The game scene then changed to what appears to be inside the classroom, and a girl talking to "Yozora") " Hey, do you know Shinomori-kun? " " (Yozora) What's with this overly friendly girl? " " (Kodaka) Youko Fuyuki. Looks like she sits next to the main character. " " (Yozora) So when do I get the choice to tell her to die? " " (Kodaka) Why?! " " (Yozora) A woman acting all friendly to someone she doesn't know? She smells of bitch, just like Akari Fujibayashi. " " (Sena) Hey! Akari's a good girl! " " (Youko) I hope we can be the best of friends, Yozora! " " Yeah! Same here! " " (Yozora) She's going to betray me. This woman will definitely betray me. " (The game scene then changes to "Yozora's" room, showing her stats and abilities) " (Yozora) This character is devastatingly worthless. I'll start by getting her a brain. " (Yozora then chose studying as to what her character will focus next) " (Yozora) All right, just like that. " (The game scene then changes to a library) " This problem's really hard... " " (Yozora) Retard. If you're having trouble with a problem in the first term of your first year, you'll completely be dead soon. Hmm? " You look like you're having some trouble. Want me to help you with that problem? " " (Rika) Glasses guy! Hell yeah! " " (Sena) So this is the GirlSuku version of Yukiko? He looks totally ordinary. " " (Kodaka) His name is Touma Suzutsuki. He's the top student in the school. Why not have him help you study then? " (Touma) You're always studying here in the library. So I just got... kind of curious. " " (Yozora) C-Curious?! You've got a serious face, but you're brain's totally indecent! " (In the game scene, two choices popped out. (1) Thanks. I don't get this. (2) Quit distracting me. Shoo! And Yozora chooses number 2) '' ''" Quit distracting me. Shoo! " " (Touma) You're trying so hard to solve it on you're own. I like that. But I think relying on others can be the most reasonable option in some cases. If you ever need me, just call. " (A message that said " You can now ask Touma Suzutsuki on dates " appeared after) " (Yozora) This is becoming troublesome. I'll avoid the library and do something else. " (Yozora then chose running as her next activity for her character to focus on, followed by several others including painting, clothes shopping, and doing chores. Resulting in Yozara's character having 100 in all of her stats, excluding the sleep stat) " (Yozora) Alright! This is me! " " (Kodaka) You threw all your chances for dates out the window... " " (Rika) The character's school life is too painful... I can't bear to watch. " " (Sena) You're so pitiful... " (The next game scene then shows three thugs cornering "Yozora" in an alleyway) " (Yozora) Hmph! I've got an ATKof 380. You think you can take me on? Worthless trash. Your lives are mine. What?! Why isn't a choice to attack popping up? " " (Kodaka) Because its not that type of game. " (As the thug reached over "Yozora", he was stopped by someone) " Tchh! Just looking at shit like you makes me wanna puke. " " (Thugs) Bastard... Get 'im! " (The thugs, in the end, were beaten up by the who protected "Yozora") " You're Yozora Mikazuki, aren't you? " " How do you know my name? " " You're famous, you know. " " The name's Eiji Nagatani. This ain't no place for an elite like you. Get outta here now. " (Like with previous male characters, the message "You can now ask Eiji Nagatani on dates" appeared) " (Yozora) Hmm? Maybe I'll ask him out... " " (Rika) I knew it. You're into this type of guy, aren't you? " " (Yozora) No! Just grinding stats all day is boring! That's why... " " (Kodaka) I'm not good with those types. They glare at you, they're scary, they're rough, and they don't know how to be polite. " " (Yozora, Rika, Sena,) Look who's talking! " " You should consider what you're like, Senpai. (The game scene then changes to "Yozora's" room, who "Yozora" asks Eiji out on a date by the batting center. To which Eiji agreed on going. And again, the game scene changes to the batting center, where "Yozora" and Eiji are currently dating.) " (Eiji) You're not bad. " " This is nothing. " " (Eiji) You changed your hair today... " Huh? Did you say something? " " (Eiji) N-Nothing. "'' ''" (Sena) Huhh? He's got good eyes for a delinquent. " " (Rika) *sigh* If only Kodaka-senpai had the same observational skills. " " (Kodaka) For what? " " (Rika) Hairstyles. When a girl changes her hairstyle you have to comment on it. Preferably,with a compliment. " " (Kodaka) Didn't I tell you that you looked good with short hair when you cut yours, Yozora? " " (Yozora) Don't just bring that up out of nowhere! Hmph! " " (Rika) So you complimented Yozora-senpai? " (Kodaka) Speaking of hairstyles, you've been changing yours a lot lately, right? " " (Rika) If you noticed then say so! You didn't say a word, so I only thought that maybe you paid attention to me the same way you'd look at roadkill! I was seriously depressed! " " (Kodaka) S-Sorry... Of course I pay attention to you. (Otherwise I'd never know what you're scheming.) " " (Rika) Hmm! Its too late to say that. That's too bad, Senpai. " " (Kodaka) What's too bad? " " (Rika) If you'd complimented me, you would've gotten a ton of love points from me. I probably shouldn't be saying this myself, but my route is really short, you know? If this were an eroge, we would've done it several times. Flags standin' tall! Senpai also standin' tall! " " (Kodaka) Why do I need to get love points from you? " " (Rika) GODDAMN!!! " " (Kodaka) Hey, Rika... " " (Rika) I'm losing my mind, so I'm going to the science room for some do-it-alone time. " With Rika's leave from the clubroom, which made Kodaka wonder about her do-alone-time, ''Yozora continued to play her game as usual, and calling Rika a ''sad girl. " Today was fun! " " (Eiji) Y-Yeah... " " (Yozora) Hang on... Did this guy fall for me or something? " " (Kodaka) Its pretty obvious that he likes you, at least. " " (Yozora) I thought so... " (The game scene then changed to Eiji and "Yozora" confronting each other) " (Eiji) Hey, Yozora... We should stop seeing each other. You're the star of our school and the student council president. If you keep hanging around with a delinquent like me, it'll tarnish your reputation. " " (slapped Eiji) You idiot! You think I give a damn about a dumb reputation?! I'll decide who I want to be with! So stay with me from now on! " " (Sena) Wow... Yozora actually seems kind of cool... " " (Yukimura) Anego... " " (Kodaka) If the story keeps going in this direction... " (After which, the game finally came to an end. A message then appeared which says:) " In the end, I graduated into a top university, but I wasn't able to make any friends. It was a lonely three years. Maybe I should have treated others more kindly. " Sena then protested on how the game ended and asked what happened to Eiji. Rika, who just came back, explained that Yozora probably missed an important flag along the way, and that she didn't hang around with the other guy characters. Rika then added that even though it was a fail in the end, she said that its all part of the game and would learn from it and try again. Yozora replied by saying it was okay and added that, if that's what awaits her if she lives her life her way, then that's the way it is. Yozara then apologized for calling the game shitty ''and said that it turned out to be fun. And since she knew enough delinquents with no friends in reality. On the next scene, Kodaka entered and greeted everyone in the clubroom, and upon his entrance, he saw Rika, who dyed her hair blonde and styled it into twin-tails. ''" Good afternoon, Kodaka-senpai. " " Hey. You changed your hairstyle? " " Huh?! That's all? " What? I commented on it. " " Sure, I changed my hairstyle... but didn't you noticed anything else about it? You must've! Look! Ta-da! " You cut it? " " I didn't! " " I know, I'm just joking. " " Oh, you're such a tease! " " Hmmm? You changed your scrunchies? " " I didn't! " Kodaka, who was feeling hopeless, sat down and asked Rika why she dyed her hair. " So what's with the blonde hair? Decided to go delinquent? " " No, I just felt like dyeing it. " " You'll ruin your hair. " " Don't worry I used my own special formula. " " Your own? " " I'm quite proud of it! It causes pretty much no damage to your hair! And if you use the accompanying formula, it turns your hair back to its original color instantly! Amazing, right? " " I guess... " Kodaka then said that Rika's invention are becoming plain, much to Rika's surprise. Then Kodaka would go on saying all of what Rika invented, calling them practical and are missing a kind of romance to them. Causing Rika to burst into tears, and asks Kodaka what to invent instead. Kodaka then suggested in making giant robots that Rika loved so much, but retorted by saying that's its already a national-scale project. Then a fifth-dimensional pocket, which is much harder that the robot as stated by Rika, a flashlight that can grow or shrink things, a cloth that can fix anything broken, an edible jelly that let's someone understand any language, and finally, a time machine. Causing Rika to become speechless. The next day, in the clubroom, Rika, who now dyed her hair black and styled it into twin-tails, brought the time machine suggested to her by Kodaka. As explained by Rika, it can only let one's consciousness travel and only to the past. Kodaka then tried Rika's invention and Rika set it to five minutes, until Kodaka's consciousness returns, causing Yukimura to feel worried and Yozora asking if its safe, to which Rika guarantees and added that there's nothing to worry about, causing Kodaka to feel worried. Rika then asked Kodaka to imagine the time he wants to return to in the past, and thus, the time machine activated. Once Kodaka opened his eyes, he found himself in a playground where he used to play with, and'' Sora, which is Yozora, and wearing the clothes he used to wear when he was younger. Causing Kodaka to conclude that he is indeed on ''that day from ten years ago, the day before he and Sora parted. " What's up, Taka? " " Huh? Eh? " " Something wrong? " " Uh, nothing. " " You're so weird. Anyway, don't forget about tomorrow. It's a promise. " (" There's no mistaking it... This is that day... ") " Later, Taka. " " Wait, Yozora! " " How do you know my name? " " I'm moving the day after tomorrow! I won't come back for ten years! So tomorrow'll be the last time we can see each other. '' ''" Taka... " " Sorry! (I disappeared without telling you.) But we'd still be friends, even if we're apart! (Even though I forgot you until I moved back.) I'll never forget you! (I couldn't remember my best friend's face) Sorry, Yozora. (I'm really sorry.) In response to Kodaka's apology, Yozora instead said a cold statement, and suddenly the atmosphere around the park darkens and became hazy. Kodaka, in seeing Yozora, saw her in a size of a giant, still wearing the clothes she wore ten years ago, and holding a flyswatter, shouting on Kodaka to die. Yozora smacked Kodaka with her flyswatter, missing him. Kodaka then took another look at Yozora, who was a lot bigger, saying that she is the demon prince Asutarou (Astaroth), while wearing a horse mask and the white uniform and pants worn to her by Rika in one her antics, much to Kodaka's surprise. Yozora then fired several fireworks at Kodaka, and saying that Kodaka is hers. Kodaka, who was asking forgiveness, was then hit by the fireworks, shouting Yozora's name. Kodaka then opened his eyes, waking him in his harsh nightmare, and was breathing heavily. Rika then took off the time machine on Kodaka's head, asking him if he's alright. Kodaka then realized that it has been five minutes so he was back at the present. Rika then apologized to Kodaka, saying that she lied about the time machine. It was actually a sleep assistant that has a hypnosis feature to it, allowing the user to see any dream by just wishing for it, in attempt to pull a joke on him. But Kodaka also apologized to Rika for calling her inventions plain and added the machine she created was amazing, saying that he really felt that he went back in time, adding (to himself) that he was able to say something important to Yozora even though it was a dream. " So you're saying you were able to go into the past in your dream? " " Yeah. To ten years ago. " " I see. Ten years ago... " " Huh? " Kodaka then averted his eyes from Rika and saw everyone's mystified looks, especially Sena, who asked Kodaka a question. " Hey Kodaka, I've got a question. " " Sure... What is it? " " If you were dreaming about something ten years ago, why was Yozora in it? " Upon hearing Sena's question, Kodaka made a surprised look in his face. Episode Ends... Notes Light Novel Differences *In the light novel, Yukimura mentioned that she was training military arts to protect Kodaka (specifically, the "Dark Snake Fist). This was not mentioned nor showed in the anime *In the light novel, Rika was also shown to act hostile towards Yozora after the latter insulted Rika's otome game. In the anime, this was not shown. *In the light novel, the name of the handsome student that hit "Yozora" was Ouji Sasanomori. It was changed in the anime. Instead of Sasanomori, it was changed to Shinomori. *In the light novel, there were several other guy characters that "Yozora" was suppose to meet, which includes Shuntarou Kasuga, Kei Endou, Touya Tendou, and Isaac Ramsas. They were not shown in the anime. *In the light novel, it took Yozora about two days to finish Rika's otome game. In the anime, it only took her one day to finish. *In the light novel, after Rika left the clubroom and saying a statement about it, Kodaka got smacked by a flyswatter, slapped, and punched by Yozora, Sena, and Yukimura all at the same time. This was not shown in the anime. *In the light novel, after finishing the game, the next day, there was supposed to be a scene where Kodaka, at the library, tried to teach his fellow classmate, Fujita, about modern society, to which Fujita ran away from Kodaka. This scene was not present in the anime. *In the light novel, Kodaka mentioned a four-dimensional pocket as a suggestion to what Rika may invent. It was changed to fifth-dimensional in the anime. *In the light novel, in Kodaka's dream, after it turned hellish, Yozora addresses herself as Nomikoto Kokuten. In the anime, she addressed herself as Asutarou (Astaroth). **Also, in the light novel, after addressing herself, Yozora wielded an arrow in attempt to silence Kodaka in his dream. In the anime, however, it was not shown. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, Sonna Asobi wa Ikemasin! * When Kodaka suggested　another invention to Rika, he referred to manga and anime series Doraemon. He mentioned Doraemon's tools or gadgets from 22nd century: Four-Dimensional Pocket, "Small" Light and "Big" Light, Time Furoshiki, Translation Konnyaku, and Time Machine. They appear frequently in Doraemon. * When Rika and Sena were discussing about the butler Mebaru Kokonoe, from Chicken Butler Mayonnaise, they were actually referring to Subaru Konoe, one of the protagonist from the light novel series, Mayo Chiki!. ** From there, a revamped scene of the 1st episode of the anime adaptation of the said light novel series is shown. Category:Anime